Las paginas de mi vida
by bamby cullen
Summary: La vida te da sorpresas,buenas y malas,pero¿como reaccionarias ante estas?.Para Bella, obstinada y decidida como es,no será mucho menos que eso, pero ¿podrá ella cumplir lo que anhela, aceptar las oportunidades y no dejarse vencer por el infortunio.ExB.HU
1. Prefacio

_Hola, gracias por entrar a mi finc, es el primero que hago, espero que les guste y no dejarlos con un mal sabor de boca, este es prologo o como se llame, así empieza, si no lo entienden , solo síganme la corriente. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y reviews, lo que quieran, pero déjenlos en la bandejita, gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Disclaimer**__: los Personajes pertenecen a la estupenda Stephanie Meyer, pero esta historia es mía (no me pude resistir y le dí rienda suelta a mi imaginación)._

Las paginas de mi vida

La vida te da sorpresas, algunas buenas y otras no tanto pero ¿como reaccionarias ante estas?.Bella, obstinada y decidida como es, no será mucho menos que eso, pero ¿podrá ella cumplir todo lo que anhela, aceptar las oportunidades que aparezcan y sobretodo no dejarse vencer por el infortunio? E x B. Todos humanos

- - --- - - - -- - - - --- ---- - - - - - -- ---- ---- - - - ---- - - - - - -- -- -- - - -- - --- --- ----- - - - -

**Prologo**

En este momento especial de tu vida

Piensa libremente. Practica la paciencia.

Sonríe con frecuencia. Saborea los momentos

especiales. Vive el mensaje de Dios. Haz amigos

nuevos. Redescubre los de antes. Dí a tus seres

amados que los amas. Siente profundamente.

Olvida los problemas. Perdona a un enemigo.

Ten esperanzas. Crece. Sé loco. Cuenta tus

bendiciones. Observa los milagros. Óbralos.

Descarta las preocupaciones. Dá. Cede. Ten

esa confianza que permita recibir. Corta algunas

flores. Compártelas. Cumple una promesa.

Busca un arco iris. Contempla las estrellas.

Percibe la belleza por doquier. Trabaja mucho.

Se prudente. Trata de comprender. Reserva

tiempo para la gente. Reserva tiempo para ti

mismo. Ríe con ganas. Esparce la alegría.

Acepta un riesgo. Ofrécete. Ábrete a alguien.

Prueba algo nuevo. Aminora la marcha. Sé

blando, a veces. Cree en ti mismo. Confía en

otros .Mira un amanecer. Escucha la lluvia.

Rememora. Llora cuando te sea preciso. Cree

en la vida. Ten fe. Disfruta de lo maravilloso.

Reconforta a un amigo. Alberga ideas nuevas.

Comete algunos errores. Aprende de ellos.

Celebra la vida.

Jan Michelsen

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cortito, no? pero tiene mucho que ver!!!!!!!!!! ahora coloca el primer cap!

gracias por leer!, ojala dejen reviews, prometo leer todos, asi como ustedes leen mi historia, yo leo sus reviews buenos o malos, pero a pesar de todo importantes,porque si no como sabría, si mi historía tiene sentido, sino!!!!!!!!!!!!gracias !!!!!!!!!


	2. chapter 1 Dejando forks

**Hola, como andan este es el cap 1, aquí se desarrolla la historia, al menos su comienzo, ya verán como progresa la historia y como siempre esperando q les guste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de la mas grande S. Meyer, mi único merito es esta historia._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Las paginas de mi vida_**

Capitulo I

Miraba ese poema que colgaba de mi pared. Rene, mi madre, lo había enmarcado especialmente para mi.

_Llévatelo para que cuando lo veas cada vez , me recuerdes… y me llames!, oíste bella!

_¡ había sonado tan dulce!, pero típico de toda madre ¡ reproches!_

_Claro que lo haré!, ¿por quien me tomas?, ¿ por una chica con ansias de libertad que se va a una ciudad desconocida a estudiar su pasión?

_¿Comediante, eh?,Bella eres mi única niña y no quiero que estés allá sola

_Mamá!, no lo estaré, Jacob vive allí

_Pero hace tiempo que no lo ves y ni le hablas

_Se que lo solucionaremos, es mi amigo y …, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo

_¿Tan optimista como tu padre, no?

_Afirmativo

_Pero lo de obstinada y terca ¿nose de que lado lo sacaste?

_Se me ocurren un par de teorías- _Dije haciéndome la graciosa, Rene solo se limito a reír, cómplice._

_Un bocinazo de afuera nos saco de nuestra charla y fuimos a ver que pasab_a.

_Mi padre había llegado y ese ruido era para avisar que era hora de irme. Subí a mi cuarto a recoger mis maletas, mamá llevaba la mitad de las cosas y yo el resto._

_¿Segura que llevas todo?

_Emh si, creo que si

_¿Pasaje, documento, pasaporte?

_¿Pasaporte?

_Nunca esta de mas, quien sabe podrías terminar por necesitarlo

L_a mire incrédula, ja! Necesitarlo!, pero bueno que mas da un papel mas en el bolso_

_No lo se, pero si te hace feliz lo llevo

_Bien!

_Déjame ir a buscarlo

_Mi mama nos había hecho hacer los trasmites de pasaporte a mi padre, Charly, a mi y pues claro ella también, sin duda se que el opinaba lo mismo, ¿con que fin?, pero bueno ella era la soñadora en la familia._

_Caminamos apresuradas hasta el auto, se hacia tarde. Papa tomo mis maletas, tardo un poco, diciendo que tenia que acomodarlas bien " ordenadas ", ¿el?¿ordenado?, ja! y guardo todo en el portaequipaje._

_Vamos Rene, Bella no puede perder su vuelo

_Mirò su reloj_

_Tenemos que partir ya!, tienes todo?

_Si, todo listo

_No todo, esperen! – _saco su cámara y la coloco sobre el techo del auto, y grito_

_ Vengan, vengan! – _nos empujo a papa y a mi a su lado-_

_Automático – _nos aclaro-__ Sonrían, vamos!

_Hicimos unas muecas, ese era el equivalente de sonrisa en los Swan_

_Sonrían! O Bella te llamare 6 veces al día, todos los días y tal vez me caiga de visita unos días e iremos de compras! Y Charly remodelare nuestro cuarto y lo pintare de rosa tan fluorescente, que lo único que veras, será solo eso!!!

¡FLASH!

_Si que sabia como repartir amenazas y nosotros como acatarlas!_

_Muy bien, todo listo, al auto!- _subió al auto como todo un angelito y nosotros nos limitamos a seguirla_.

_Ll__egamos al aeropuerto con unos minutos de sobra, estaba repleto y era tan ruidoso._

_Entre los tres bajamos mi equipaje y nos dirigimos a la sala donde llaman a los pasajeros, a esperar._

_Bella, cuídate mucho mi niña, te voy a extrañar!

_Yo también lo haré, a ambos! – _los abrace a los do_s-

_Ten cuidado allá y no te fíes de nadie! – _dijo papa y luego miro mi maleta y rió-_

_ ¿Papá?

_Si, que pasa? __haciéndose el inocente-_

_Papá! –_ lo mire reprobatoriamente_ -

_ ¡Esta bien!, guarde una aerosol de pimienta en una de tus maletas

_ ¿Papá?

_OK!, fueron dos!

_Papá? – _lo mire otra vez, algo se guardaba-_

_ Y una macana eléctrica de defensa **( UN PARALIZADOR ELECTRICO)**

_¡dios!, ¡ que acaso me voy a la guerra!- _dije, algo enojada_-

_Es por tu seguridad, y afrontémoslo, bella con tu equilibrio y tus pies, esto no es nada!

_Rene se reía de toda la situación y puso su mano en mi hombro, sabia que tenia razón-_

_Eso nos dará un poco de paz mental, no protestes, llévatelos

_Esta bien, lo haré – dije derrotada-

_Pasajeros del vuelo 573 aerlines con destino a Chicago, presentarse en sala de embarque para abordar. Atención pasajeros – y volvió a repetir el mensaje-

_Es hora- rene dijo algo nerviosa-

_Los abrace por segunda vez a cada uno y les dije que los echaría de menos, tome mis maletas y emprendí el paso,, pero sin antes dirigirme a papá_

_Papá, porque reías?

_Es que.., pensaba que no iba a ser suficiente- _fingí disgusto, no me iba a unir a sus risas, luego seguí mi camino._

_Antes de entregar mi pasaje me voltee para verlos, sonreí y los despedí con mi mano, ellos me devolvieron el saludo._

_Señorita?

_ah, cierto!, tome!

_Gracias

L_legue al avión, y la azafata me indico mi asiento_

_Veamos fila 5, asiento a-3, es por allá

-Gracias

_No hay de que

_Me senté y recosté mi cabeza. Mire por la ventanilla y vi por ultima vez ese paisaje tan familiar. El avión empezó a arrancar y cerré mis ojos._

_Dejaba a mis padres en mi pueblo natal, Forks, para aprovechar la oportunidad que se me había dado, para empezar un nuevo capitulo en mi vida._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Que les parece!!!!!!!!plis dejenme saber q piensan con sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! gracias por leer **  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Engreido!

**Aquí les traigo el cap 2 , espero no desilusionarlos!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 2 Engreido **

_Dormí de a ratos todo el viaje, principalmente porque la mujer al lado mío roncaba un poco y a mi izquierda un chico pequeño, tenía un mp4 con los audífonos puestos, pero eso no impedía que escuchara a Elmo cantar de tan alto que estaba y además sentado entre él y yo, su peluche, que era el mismo bicho que se escuchaba. Intente con mi mejor sonrisa _

_Hola amiguito, ¿podrías intentar bajar el volumen?

_El pequeño me miro y con una sonrisa tan mona me dijo_

_No

_Que no le enseñaron a no irritar a la gente!!!!_

_Necesito recostarme y con tu musiquita no puedo

_No es mi problema – _dijo con su vocecita riendo_

_Es solo un niño_

___Es malo para tus oídos, sabias, bájalo vamos!

___Tal vez si me ruegasss

_Pues que más daba, se atrapan más moscas con miel que con hiel_

_ ¡Por favorcito!

_Mas!!!

_Miel, miel_

_Por favorcitittito!!

___mmm....., ¡NO!, jaja

_Tomé su reproductor y lo aplaste con mis pies varias veces, hasta que quedó hecho polvo. Luego fue el turno del muñeco y con mis propias manos le arranqué la cabeza y se la lancé. Aquí tienes tu por favorcito dije, quedo inmóvil con los ojos como platos, que bien, traumatizado de por vida!!! Y por fin pude descansar._

_Ojala, no lo hice, pero escuchar una y otra vez esas cancioncillas me tentaban a asesinar a ese insoportable muppet!!!!!!!!!!!!._

_**-------**_

.Me desperté entre el bullicio que hacían los pasajeros; parece que después de todo pude dormir un momento; habíamos llegado a destino. Me levanté y busqué mi bolso y seguí el camino para salir.

¡El aeropuerto era inmenso!, me apoye en una esquina apartada para llamar a casa y avisar que llegué, mamá quería saber todo, pero me excuse diciendo que debía retirar el equipaje y que la llamaría después.

Tanta gente iba y venía por todos lados, me maree de tan solo verlo, pero pronto sacudí mi cabeza y recordé ¡mis maletas! Y fui a ese lugar donde se descarga el equipaje y como monito mirando cada una, que pasaba frente a mis ojos, la encontré!

Justo cuando estire la mano, un chico de tez blanca, ojos verdes intensos, cabello broncíneo despeinado a lo loco lindo, y labios carmesí apetecibles; mmm yomi, yomi

¡QUE! No soy monja, si que estaba hot!! ; fue un poco más rápido, no porque yo fuera lenta, la tomó y si tan solo no hubiera abierto su boca

_ ¡Hey espera un toque!

_ ¿Como? _Y se volteo_, se me quedo observándome con una expresión que no puedo describir e inmediatamente cambio a otra más hostil

_¡Esa es mi maleta! _Dije como pude_

_Jajaja, esto cuesta mas que tu casa, escucha esta es mía

_¿Estas loco o que?, mira- _me acerque y buscaba mi nombre en la valija y me tope con_ _LV_

_ L V?

_ Louis Vuitton

_Ah?

_Pero era igual a mis maletas, excepción de esas iniciales_

_Lo siento, es que se veían igual que…

_A juzgar por tu apariencia, se nota que jamás en tu vida has escuchado de marcas de renombre _dijo con tono despectivo mirándome_

_o por lo menos de buen gusto

_Y yo pensaba que era su nombre, menos mal que no lo dije en voz alta!_

___Pero que te pasa, ya te pedí disc…

_Calla no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo lacra!

_Pero quien se creía!_

_Rebusco en sus bolsillos y saco unos billetes y acto seguido me las lanzó!_

___Toma, aquí tienes, para la causa, - _enfatizando la ultima palabra- _ no puedo negarme ante la caridad!

_Y se fue así, riéndose como si nada, dejándome con las palabras en la boca y una bronca tal que..._

_Me di la vuelta y al fin divisé mis maletas y cuando menos los espere, alguien las había agarrado, una señora_

_¡Oiga vieja, quite sus sucias manos de mis valijas! _Se me salió!_

_ ¡Pero como me ha dicho!!!!!

_ ¡Ya lo oyó, quite las garras!!!! _No me pude contener_

_En mi época, nadie podía hablar así como usted sin represalias

_ Pues bienvenida al siglos XXI fósil!!!!!¡!!! _Nunca hablaba así, pero el presumido me embronco_

__ ¿_Disculpe?

_Abuela vámonos, no quiero estar aquí!, _dijo una chica de mas o menos 11años, que acompañaba a la mujer_

___Jovencita, espero que sepa que todo mal que diga o hace se devuelve

___Si pues dígaselo a magoya_!!!_

_La mujer se marcho y yo me quede esperando mi ultimo equipaje que todavía me faltaba_

_Cuando ya estaba todo listo, Salí afuera a buscar un taxi, pero todos venían llenos, me asome al cordón de la vereda, y cuando un taxi se acercaba a mi, sonreí, al fin, pero luego acelero con todo , pasándome de largo , pero no sin antes mojarme de pies a cabeza, con un charco de agua sucia¡ que asco!_

_Un grupo de chicos y chicas se reía, no quisiera saber como me veo!_

_¡Que lindo! las represalias, las dulces represalias, pero quisiera o no, me lo merecía._

_Pero de todo esto aprendí 2 cosas: _

_**1) **no puedes escapar del karma y _

_**2)**, si buscas la definicion de engreído en el diccionario encontraras una foto de ese chico pedante!__**!! **_

___ ¡**ENGREIDO!**_

_- - -------------------- ---------------- - - -- ------------------ -------------_

_**Pronto voy a actualizar!!!!!!!!!!!!!, y como siempre esperando algunos reviews, no les voy a mendigar , pero les paso la bandeja de las limosnas a ver si alguno se tienta , jajaja, chauuuuuuuuuuuuu **_


	4. Chapter 3 Hogar, dulce hogar

**Que bueno!, justo cuando menos me lo esperaba, UN REVIEW, **

**Le quiero agradecer a mi familia, a dios, a mi perro ¡flofli SOS lo mas! Nunca cambies!, a Edward ,sos mi inspiración y sobre todo a Camille 15 y ****Mawee Pattz**** , gracias locas, ahora se que mi historia no es tan crota como creía y que vale por lo menos un review, ehm digo 2 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Y ahora les dejo con el motivo de mi discurso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Cap 3 Hogar, dulce hogar**_

_Una media hora después, por fin iba en camino a mi apartamento, el conductor me dedico una mirada como diciendo ¡que rara!, quien no considerando que ¡estaba cubierta de barro!, actúe como si nada,_

_ ¿Lasalle Boulevard, dijo no?

_Si, así es_ – Mis padres me habían conseguido un apartamento, alejado de la universidad, era lo mejor que podía pagar, arreglaron con una amiga de mi madre, Stephenie, ya que era la casera del lugar, bajar un poco la renta, aunque la beca cubría el plan de comida, plan de estudio, transporte y vivienda, estas eran departamentitos enlatados, es decir literalmente vivir allí, era vivir como sardinas._

_La voz del taxista, me saco de mis pensamientos, habíamos llegado._

_El viaje salio, más de lo que pensaba, aquí todo salía el triple que en Forks, pero cuando baje, subí la vista y vi mi nuevo hogar, no era el Hilton, pero era mío._

_Entré al vestíbulo, subí las escaleras y allí estaba: apartamento 2 b, sentí nervios._

___Swann? Isabella Swann_?- Alguien me llamaba, giré_

___Si, soy yo

___Ah, hola, al fin llegas, soy Stephenie_-Se veía agradable y maternal, tenia cabello castaño y ojos café y una tez blanca_

___oh, Stephenie, si, mucho gusto, Rene te envía saludos

___Rene, ¿como esta?

___Muy bien, tan vivaz como siempre

_No me sorprende, jajaj, mira, vine porque quería enseñarte todo personalmente y depaso presentarme

___Es muy amable

___No hay de que, ven_!_

_Entramos y enseguida me gusto la decoración, estaba linda y sutil_

___Esta es la sala principal_- había un sillón la bastante grande como una cama, enfrente una mesita de café y un pequeño sillón, al lado un poco alejado una mesa redonda con sillas alrededor, el comedor pensé._

_Las paredes eran color crema durazno, el piso cerámico grisáceo, en el centro un televisor y en la izq.…., esperen!, un televisor?_

___Ah, lo notaste?, jaja, es un regalo de tus padres, querían que fuera sorpresa- _y lo fue no me esperaba ese lujo_

___Esta sala conecta a la cocina como veras, tiene horno funcional, gas, cocina, lo básico, por el pasillo opuesto esta el baño y pasándolo dos habitaciones, amueblada_s, por _supuesto.

_Les di un vistazo, no estaban nada mal._

__ _¿Te gusta la decoración_?_

___Si, mucho, ¿quien la eligió?

___Tu madre

___Porque eso no me sorprende_, dije sonriendo_

___OK Isabella, tengo que irme, la cena no se va a prepara sola, pero si tienes duda o inquietudes estoy en el 1 c

___Muchas gracias y por favor llámame bella

_Bella será entonces, nos vemos

_Adiós!

_. . . _

_Mi propio departamento, que bien que se sentía, tendría que llamar a mis padres luego para agradecerles._

_Si tuviera mi equipo de música, lo hubiera subido a todo volumen, pero ¿quien puede bailar sin música?_

___Pues yo_- dije de pronto, por la alegría que sentía y me empecé a mover por todo el lugar cantando a capella el coro de just dance de lady gaga._

_Suerte que solo estaba yo, porque seguro me veía ridícula y patética así, pero quien le importaba, tenia todo este lugar para mi sola!!!!_

_Un golpe en la pared lateral me dejo desconcertada y luego_

___Cállate ya de una maldita vez_!- una voz media irritada grito del departamento contiguo._

_Me había olvidado!, que vergüenza!! Aquí cualquiera puede escuchar a cualquiera, cuando era pequeña iba a visitar a mi tía, que vivía en uno como estos, y me quedaba con ella por unas noches. Parecía que la gente hablara con uno por lo cerca que se escuchabas las voces, vivir pegados uno del otro y con paredes tan finas!_

_Me sonroje, habitualmente me pasaba cuando me avergonzaba o me daba mucha pena algo. Me levanté, desempaqué y ya entrada la noche bostecé, no sabía que estaba cansada, pero que se le va a ser; me fui a dormir._

_Mañana empezaría oficialmente todo, cerré lo ojos con esa idea en la cabeza, pero aún más importante albergaba la esperanza de que la suerte estuviera de mi lado o por lo menos para variar, que me ofreciera una tregua._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Plus Cap 4, de regalo**_

_**Gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Golpes y sorpresas

**Actualizando para ustedes, el capitulo 4**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 4 : Golpes y Sorpresas**

**Haz amigos nuevos **

_Sonreí, todo una habitación llena de todos los libros del mundo solo para mi y escalaba una montaña de novelas hasta que escuche que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos _

___Bellaaaa__ una voz dulce decía mi nombre_

___Bellaaaaaaaaa-_ ¿quien es?_

___Bellaaaaaaaaaaa, Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_El volumen iba aumentando _

__BELLA, BELLAAAAAAA!!!, ahora era insoportable_

__BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA- perdí el equilibrio y caí_

__AYYYYYYYY, _- _desperté, solo un sueño!!_

_El cuarto estaba oscuro y sentí a mi lado_

_BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA, - _me_ _asuste, quien estaba ahí, gritando mi nombre!_

_DESPIERTA BELLA, BELLLAAAAA- _reaccione allí estaba, el grito provenía del_ _celular, lo tome mis manos y enfoque bien mi vista_

"Alarma Maryan: quien se duerme pierde"

_Esa lunática, me las iba a pagar!,._

_Maryan era mi mejor amiga, nos conocimos en tercer grado, junto con Jacob, y desde entonces fuimos inseparables. Era agradable pero le encantaban hacer bromas a todos, nadie se salvaba, ni yo. Esta era una de sus obras, ahora entendía porque el último día antes de venir agarro mi celular, según ella para mandar un mensaje y me lo devolvió media hora después._

_Seguía soñolienta y mis ojos igual._

_Justo cuando me alargue a dejar el cel, devuelta donde estaba, me incline demasiado y rodee como pelota al suelo y para mi desgracia fui a dar con la mesita de luz, ¡y que golpe!_

_De más esta decir que le debió haber dolido a toda mi ascendencia._

**_____________________________________________________________**

Forks, casa de los Swann

_Charly, me das el dulce

_A ver donde esta, ajá, toma

_Gracias, los otros días hables con Juliette y me dice que en ¡AUCH!

_AY!, ¿que te pasa?

_Tu también gritaste!, pues que te pasa a ti!

_no se, fue raro

_ me vino una terrible jaqueca de pronto

_También a mi. Te busco una aspirina, quédate ahí, ya vuelvo

__________________________________________________________

_Salí gateando de la pieza, necesitaba un momento para ubicarme un poco y también para recordar como caminar._

_Cuando por fin había pasado el aturdimiento me prepare para salir. Me mire al espejo ¡AYYYY, DIOS MIO!, estaba como siempre afortunadamente sin ningún Chichón a la vista, pero una araña había cruzado muy cerca de mi, les tenia pavor desde niña!_

_Me bañe y luego arregle mi cabello chocolate, estaba largo; hacia meses que no me lo cortaba. _

_Recuerdo que mis amigas se quejaban antes, porque no me preocupaba por arreglarme, me daban consejos una y otra vez, hasta que bueno, cedí un cm y no fue tan malo. Según ellas: si puedes lucir esplendida todo el día en tan solo 5 minutos ¿entonces, por que no? Al principio me negaba, pero lo fui aplicando como rutina, no era una supermodelo, pero tampoco era un bodrio, y al final me encantaba que resaltara mis mejores rasgos._

_¡La clave es la hidratación! los dermatólogos aconsejan usar filtro solar todos los días, pero ¿para que?, le tenia miedo a que mi paliducha piel se quemara?, no!, es mas incluso pienso que seria imposible ,simplemente repelía el sol._

_Veamos…., una pizca de make up, ¿Ojos?, cafés como los de mi padre por si quieren saber, un poco de delineador, aplicado sutilmente obvio! .Y labios?, ummm....., manteca de cacao; estaban un poco secos ,- __**secos?, querrás decir deshidratados, evaporados, desabridos, áridos y eso si soy amable-;**__ me imagine que diría Maryan valoraba mucho su amistad, siempre estaba allí para mi, pero además de bromista era brutalmente honesta y si! mi vida romántica había estado un tanto escasa, digamos que el negocio estaba un poco lento desde Dan __**; **__y listo, perfectos en color carmesí natural._

_Mire la hora ¡Tengo que apurarme! Me cambie rápido, converse negras, jeans, camiseta, suéter, chaqueta y salí volando._

_Tarde en encontrar la estación, aunque luego de tantas vueltas y pedir indicaciones la encontré. Subí al metro, al fin pude sentarme y suspirar aliviada, estaba en camino._

_Media hora para viajar y unos veintitantos minutos averiguando donde era cada calle y avenida después, por fin la vislumbré en toda su extensión la UIC, universidad de Illinois en Chicago, no era para nada como en los folletos, era mejor y yo estaba allí para verla._

-Woah! _El campus era enorme, tenía muchos edificios cada uno para desempeñar una función y con el nombre de la facultad a que pertenecía. Magnificas fuentes de agua, se alzaban allí, adornaban el paisaje cientos de árboles y flores, banquetas de cemento y mármol, sin mencionar que habían lugares perfectos para tirarse al pasto y descansar y pequeños caminos y sendas por doquier que llevaban a diferentes partes. Todo una maravilla. _

_Tenia que encontrar el auditorio, pues allí se realizaría el acto de bienvenida y explicarían todo lo que se necesitaba saber. Que bien que llevaba el mapa que descargue de la pagina de la universidad y me guié por el, sin contratiempos._

_Parecía que había llegado justo a tiempo por el amontonamiento de personas que esperaba afuera para poder entrar._

_Un grupo de chicas, luckeadas como para ir a 20 fiestas, me miraban de reojo y largaban risitas por lo bajo- ¡descerebradas!_

___Hola_, _que tal _– me dijo un chico que se me acerco, vestía ropa deportiva sin duda cara_

___Hola_ - conteste_

___Eres de aquí?

___No, soy de Forks_- sonreí al fin alguien amable para conversar_

___Forks?,no creo conocerlo

___Es un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de-_ y se fue , cortante ,, hacia donde estaba unos chicos _

_¡Que les dije!, páguenme! Es una Bec, nunca fallo!

_¡Estupidos!, me fui a la otra punta mas alejada de la sala, quería alejarme todo lo que pudiera de esos payasos y pasar desapercibida. Al cabo de algunos minutos pude _entrar y sentarme.

___Hola, probando, probando……, muy bien. ¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos ingresantes 2009 al acto de apertura! me llamo Jeff Morrison, soy presidente del comité de alumnos - _explico como funcionaba la univ, la administración, clases, exigencias, régimen académico, sanciones_

_Subió al escenario el Decano, era su turno para hablar_

___Tengo el agrado de decir que gracias al Programas Educación Accesible, implementada hace 2 años, contamos con la presencia de estudiantes becados de diferentes partes –_me había esmerado el ultimo año para poder conseguir la beca, pues me permitía estudiar lo que mas me gustaba, literatura, en una de las mejores instituciones del país y no tenia que preocuparme de los gasto, salvo los del alquiler- _y como coordinador puedo decir que la universidad esta orgullosa de la diversidad del cuerpo estudiantil.

_Recuerden los alumnos becados, presentarse en el edificio de administración tercer piso para corroborar datos y poder hacer uso oficial de los beneficios y planes de su beca.

Dos horas después, ya había finalizado el acto y arreglado todo en administración, fui a explorar los alrededores, pero no dure mucho

_Oghm, oghm – rugía mi estomago, no había desayunado nada, así que busque la cafetería.

Hice la fila para la comida y con mi tarjeta del programa pagué todo.

Camine con la bandeja, pero no había una mesa donde sentarme!

_Hey por aquí, acá hay uno libre – con precaución me acerque, no quería experimentar un deja vu

_Gracias- dije testeando terreno

_Por nada, ¿primer año?

_Exacto ¿y tú?

_Igual, aun no me acostumbro, pero tengo a mis amigos que lo hacen mas fácil- _podía relajarme, era sincero_

_Que suerte, yo vengo de fuera y no conozco a nadie

_Como que no?, ahora me conoces a mi, jaja soy Matt

_Bella, mucho gusto – _me quede charlando con el, me presento a sus amigos eran muy simpáticos y amables_

__Bella, ¿no? Dijo una de las amigas de matt, Sandie,- _Vamos a dar una vuelta con laschicas, vienes?

__Si claro- me despedí de los chicos y de Matt ;que me dijo que no me desapareciera, no lo haría ¡me caía tan bien!._

_Caminamos por el campus, charlando y escuchando algunas historias disparatadas. Una de las chicas, Macy, era tan graciosa que no podía aguantar la risa._

_Congenie de inmediato con ella al igual que con Sandie. Nos sentamos en la banca._

_Chicas miren lo que trajo el gato_! – comento una de las chicas mirando hacia un punto_

___A mi se me antoja, delicioso_- Seguí la dirección de sus miradas_

___Pues haz fila_ – Era un grupo de chicos y chicas, pero por alguna razón eran el centro de las mirada y cotillas, todos se volteaban a verlos y cuchicheaban una que otra cosa. Intuí que no eran simples y ordinario chicos._

__¿_Quienes son_? – la curiosidad me podía, aunque por las expresiones que pusieron era claro que yo era la única que no los conocía._

___Son los Cullen

__¿_Cullen?, y ¿que tienen de especiales?

__Como!!!!!!!!!, grito Sandie- _Pues nada, salvo que son increíblemente guapos, sexis_, t_ienenlas mejores conexiones y son extremadamente ricos!!!!!!!!!!!_!!!!!!!!!!- hablo tan rápido, que le falto las respiración._

__Así? ja, hijos de ricachones, que sorpresa!_

__Bella, no lo entiendes- dijo Macy- N o son simples ricachones, te lo pondré así: el papa es al Vaticano, como ellos son al lujo y a la riqueza. Millonarios no se deletrea sin Cullen._

__Ya lo capte- ¡vaya!, que harían con tanto dinero!!!!!_

_Pero mientras escuchaba mas chismes de ellos, algo me llamó la atención en el medio de ese grupete, riendo, estaba el pomposo y arrogante idiota del aeropuerto._

__ ¿_Vuitton_?- dije en voz alta ante el desconcierto_

_ ¡Vuitton! dije pero con rabia ahora _al sentir un coraje al recordar aquello, justo aquí y en este lugar, pues ¡es que no había tregua para mi__**!!!!!!!!!¡**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**4 hojas en Word, me duele la mano!!!!!!!!!!Pronto la continuación!, cap 5, ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nos vemos**_

_**Dejen dudas, preguntas, reviews o lo que quieran, chau, suerte!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Sr Vuitton

**Cap 6, espero que les guste!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Se prudente**

¿Vuitton, que?

_El

_quien?

_Ese de allí, el Cullen del medio, el de chaqueta gris

_oh, si, es tan sensual

_no!, es odioso

_ts, que cosas dices, si no lo conoces, acaso no es tu primer día aquí en esta ciudad

_si lo es, pero ya lo había visto antes

_¡Que, en forks!

_La imagen de esta personita, en forks, rodeado de todo el verde del mundo, las constantes lluvias, la ausencia del sol y la monotonía del lugar , me resulto sumamente gracioso, me imagine que pondría la misma expresión que la pintura de El Grito de Munch __**.(pueden verla en mi perfil)**_

_no jajaja, en el aeropuerto_. Les relate todo lo sucedido._

_Que estupido!- _dijo Macy_- si hubiera sido tu, lo corría hasta alcanzarlo y le incrustaba una de sus maletas en la cabeza-_cada vez me caía mejor esta chica_

_Que superficial, pero lo siento bella, igual lo sigo adorando.. _y suspiró_

_Esta bienn- _gustos son gustos_-, pero díganme ¿es con todos así, o yo soy especial?

_Mas o menos, con unos es así, con otros nada de nada, aunque hay excepciones y luego están con los que pasa todo el día, va de fiesta y juerga

_Sus amigos

_Y en donde encajan uds en todo eso?

_Tristemente en el grupo de nadita- _Sandie decía_- no le va ni le viene-

_ ¿y porque allí?

_Por las relaciones públicas

_ ¿Que quieres decir?

_Aquí todos hacen negocios con todos, y la gran mayoría, pero no todos; utilizan eso como guía para llevarse bien o no.

_Que amistades podían formarse así, presumo que solo de las interesadas_.

_ A la hora de cerrar el trato no conviene enemistades o malentendidos que pongan en riesgo esa decisión

_Crees que una simple pelea, pueda tener efecto en…

__Si, aquí dependen unos de otros, unos mas que otros- _con un tono apesadumbrado_

_Mira no confrontarías o maltratarías al hijo del socio o jefe de tu padre o no, ?

_Hace unos años, un chico llamado Jaime Keyes tuvo una pelea con James Hattfield por cierta cosa, que aunque quisimos saber, no pudimos, pero luego el asunto se agravo más, involucro a ambas familias, su asociado se rompió, pero como James y su familia eran mas adinerado, y los Keyes habían invertido gran parte de su fortuna, todo se fue por la borda.

_ ¿Y que paso con el?

_Fueron a la quiebra. ¿Pues no lo ves aquí, no?

_Me quede pensando_

_Y Hattfield?

_Sigue aquí, y….es el mejor amigo de Edward

_Como alguien puede hacer algo así y que no le pese._

_Asumo que Uds., no negocian con los Cullen?

_Si, pero mi familia tiene tratos con los Mallory

_Y la mía con los Newton y Stanlee

_ ¿y como se llevan con ellos?

_ digamos que nosotras somos los ratones y ellos los Gatos

_Mis condolencias

_ Gracias, se creen la gran cosa

_Pero , lo que no sabes de ellos es que los 5 son adoptados, el grandote de pelo azabache es Emmet y es mellizo de Alice, no lo puedes notar pero tienen unos precioso ojos grises

_Cual es ella

_umm, parece que ya se fue, que decia?, ah si, la chica y el chico de pelo rubio ceniza son los gemelos Hale, Jasper y Rosalee

_Hale?, no eran Cullen?

_Si, pero creo que conservan su apellido y por ultimo, el que mencionaste recién es Edward

_Con que esa pesadilla tiene nombre y uno tan anticuado como ese._

_Vas a encontrarte con gente de lo peor aquí, aunque si buscas bien veras que no todos son de esa calaña, algunos podemos ser muy simpáticos y agradables

_Cof, cof, indirecta, cof, cof – _Macy _

_jajjaaj, - _reí _

_ Lo que intento decir - propinándole una mirada de reprobación a Macy- es que en este lugar las personas en las que se puede confiar ciegamente se cuenta con los dedos de la mano y nos encantarías que fueras una de ellas, nuestra amiga,

_me encantaría, seria un placer

_eso es un alivio, por dios ya me estaba hartando de escuchar los Cullen esto, los Cullen lo otro, al fin una persona nueva con quien hablar, ya no tendré que soportar a Sandie!, al menos yo sola, jajajaja

_esta bien, Bella y yo formaremos un nuevo grupo y solo falta una mas para reemplazarte!, veamos ¿quien, mmm.......?

_ ¡Estas loca!, no la dejare sola contigo, no quiero que se convierta en un perico como tu!

_Estas dos eran un dúo dinámico, ninguna de ellas seria la que es, sin la otra_

_Sonó el celular de Sandie_

_Oh, no ¡Me tengo que ir!,

_Yo también, Bella tu que vas a hacer?

_Lo mismo, y tengo que ir a la tienda

_Te acerco, si quieres

_SI, esta bien, gracias

_Se levantaron y caminaron para irse, pero sentí un calambre en mi pie que hizo que me detuviera y como ya habían avanzado mas distancia corrí para alcanzarlas, pero choque con algo y perdí el equilibrio. Me aferre como pude para no caer._

_Fue inútil, yacíamos ambos, yo y lo que quiera que sea en el suelo._

_Sentí que algo blando, amortiguo mi caída y me rodeo un perfume exquisito._

_No di cuenta, de que habían pasado a nuestro lado y yo distraída por el calambre me lleve por delante a uno de ellos. Ahora el demonio de ojos verdes me taladraba con su mirar._

_Por lo peligroso de la cercanía, no pude evitar sonrojarme, solo nos separaba escasos centímetros, o más bien milímetros._

_Fíjate por donde vas! – _pero al parecer me reconoció_

_Estar a esa distancia, me resultaba un poco embriagador, pero luego reaccione._

_Oh , tu – _me sonrío pícaro_- no tenias que seguirme. Si volviste para pedirme mas, lo siento, pero no tengo sencillo

_Las rubias me miraban con rabia y algunos chicos se reían, reconocí al de la ropa deportiva._

_Me estaba levantando, pero la que se llama Lauren, me agarro del brazo, que amable, pero luego me tiro para otro lado._

_Estas bien Edward? _Y se arrodillo frente a el._

_Si, pero las locas salen a cualquier hora

_Uno de los chicos, me ofreció su mano para ayudarme

_Gracias – _era parecido a una de las chicas que estaba allí, alto, rubio ceniza, ojos claros azules e igual de pálido. Apariencia de modelo. Juraría que son mellizos_. Deben ser los Hale.

_Luego el tal Edward se dirigió a mí_

_ Vaya, se que no te resistes pero-_lo corte, cuando algome hacia enojar_

_Oye idiota, que te crees la ultima coca cola en el desierto, ya bájate de la nube- _no podía emitir palabra, algo me lo impedía_

_Lo siento, es nueva, se confundió- _dijo sandie, tapándome la boca_

_Se le subió la presión, ya saben los cambios en la temperatura del ambiente, te pueden afectar como loco en estos días, jajja – _con Macy agarrándome por los brazos._

_oh, si seguro, ve a que te re visen la cabeza – _me miro_

_Me quería zafar, pero estas dos, si que tenían fuerza_

_ya vámonos, que ya hice la reservación

_holaaaaa, que hacemos todavía aquí?- dijo la chica Stanley

_Si lo que digan- _me observo un minuto mas y luego camino con el resto, perdiéndose _ _entre la multitud, no sin antes que el mismo chico vestido de sport se despidiera_

_Chau beki

_Ayyyyyyy, ya estaba que hervía!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Cuando me desasí de la chaqueta de fuerza que me ataba, les grite

_pero que les pasa, porque me detuvieron!

_por tu propio bien,

_donde esta tu instinto de supervivencia?

_Aquí pueden hacerte la vida imposible solo por diversión

_ Y algunos tiene influencia para hacerlo

_Es que me da un coraje aquel chico!!!!!!!!!

_Te aconsejo que tengas un perfil bajo, no quieres ser su nueva mascota

_No me importa, no voy a dejar que me traten como un perro!

_Admiro tu posición, pero no le eches leña al fuego. Terminaras quemándote

_Cuando algo me hacia enojar, solo seguía mis impulsos. _

_Pero, ahora en un lugar extraño y ajeno para mí, tendría que intentar ser un poco más cauta._

___y que diablos significa Beki?

___emh, son… los chicos que reciben ayuda de la universidad, becs y bekis

___los becados, como yo-_debí suponerlo _

___No dejes que te importe

_Respire para relajarme_

__ ¿_Oye bella? Me preguntaba_...- Sandie me miraba apenada_

__¿_que cosa?

__ ¿_que se sintió… estar tan cerca de el?-_ me tomo desprevenida _

___mmm..... –_su fragancia me resulto aturdidora y digamos que atrayente, por lo menos un poco, pero su personalidad le quitaba todo lo lindo al asunto, si hago las cuentas_ _diría que_ -Nauseas

___jajajaj, viste Sandie, el león no es como lo pintan!!!!!

___Vamos, puedes ser honesta conmigo._ Sandie insistía_

___OK, nauseas, asco y prefiero recoger abono con mis manos!

___jajaj, yo estoy de acuerdo con Bella

___ahm! ¡No me lo trago, ni un poco!, vi que estabas con las mejillas rosadas.

_Así es, ¡por la bronca que me dio!

_¡Vamos, ustedes 2 que se hace tarde! – _Macy nos jalo hacia ella_

_Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, y di por zanjado el tema._

_Mentía, claro que no. ¿Dudan?, se los dejo a su criterio._

_Lo unico que dire, es que : arrogancia mata galán._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

**Prox cap 6, Gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
